


It's Holy Water

by thebaberuthless



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Ghost Hunting, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaberuthless/pseuds/thebaberuthless
Summary: Twenty something Eddie Kaspbrak has an itch to hunt some ghosties. Richie is pretty sure it's bullshit, but hey, he'd do anything for his boyfriend, right?





	It's Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend for Christmas. She is the literal Eddie K to my Richie T and I love her with all of my heart.

Silence was never Richie’s strong suit, this wasn’t a new revelation. It was a miracle any time Richie spent a few minutes sitting in silence, unmoving, paying rapt attention to whatever was going on around him. In fact, these were things that were usually reserved for really good movies or, occasionally, live bands when he was stoned. So the fact that he was currently sitting quietly in the middle of a pitch dark room with nothing but a little tape recorder and a ‘just for emergencies’ flashlight was something of a miracle. 

But, Richie would perform miracles when it came to pleasing Eddie Kaspbrak. 

How did he get here, you ask? 

It all started with Eddie’s youtube channel. The thing had taken off a bit quicker than either one of them had expected. It spread around campus quickly, and while at first Richie was fully prepared to throw hands with every douchebag who shared it, he quickly realized they weren’t being cruel, they were genuinely into what Eddie was talking about. Which was fucking awesome. Richie had expected some big blow back at first, but they didn’t run into anything major. Sure, there were douchebags in the comments, but so what? 

Regardless, Eddie had amassed quite the following. Usually he just did simple videos. He talked about gender equality in the beauty industry a lot, makeup tutorials, sex health and education discussions, and just general life updates. The Loser’s Club occasionally made an appearance, Bev was a fan favorite, but it seemed like people just genuinely liked Eddie’s confidence, his quick wit, and his matter-of-fact, take no shit attitude, so they wanted to hear him talk. They got a little extra excited when Richie was in the shot, but for once the trashmouth didn’t want to be the center of attention. He liked watching his boyfriend shine. 

Eddie had only been at this thing for a few months, but Christmas was quickly approaching. And he had really meant to do something fun for Halloween, but the massive headcold that swept through the apartment sort of took precedence over visiting some spooky place. But while he was researching nearby places to search, Eddie got, well, a little more into the whole ‘ghost hunting’ thing than he expected. 

“Chee,” Eddie called out to Richie one day. He was sitting in front of the computer in a pair of underwear and one of Richie’s t-shirts, eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. “Did you know that Derry is home to what experts consider some of the nation’s most haunted locations?” 

If Eddie sounded like an advertisement for Ghost Adventurers, he couldn’t be blamed. 

Richie paused what he was doing (he had taken apart the remote to their television and was now trying to put it back together – badly) and looked up at the wall. His back was to Eddie, and he was grateful for that fact, because he couldn’t see the look of pure disbelief on his face. But, Richie imagined, he could hear it in his tone. 

“You believe in ghosts?” 

It wasn’t that Richie didn’t, necessarily. They had fought a killer being from a distant plant who had taken the form of a killer fucking clown in the sewers, okay? They had seen some shit. It was just that, even though they had seen so much, but ghosts had never really crossed his mind as being real. 

Also, it would be remiss not to point out that, in this situation, it seemed like things were reversed. It was usually Richie talking about nonsense while Eddie was the voice of reason. 

Maybe Richie was skeptical not because he didn’t believe that ghosts could be real, but because he didn’t believe he had a reason to fear them. So what if they were real? They had nothing on Pennywise the Dancing motherfuckin’ clown, okay. 

“You don’t?” Eddie replied, cocking his head to the side some, looking confused. 

“I mean, I don’t know. No, I don’t think we’ve ever been given enough evidence.” 

There was a long pause. “…Richard, we watched an other-dimensional being turn into our worst fears. How can you not believe in ghosts?” 

Richie turned the top half of his body just enough that he could look at Eddie. “We did. And when a ghost comes up to my face and starts trying to eat my arm off, I’ll believe in them too.” 

There was a disgusted sort of sound as Eddie shook his head and went back to his research. 

Seriously, how could Richie not believe?

Fast forward a week or two and Eddie decided to broach the subject again. Not because he particularly cared if Richie believed or not, but because he was getting a pretty spectacular idea for his holiday episode for his channel.

“Chee?” He said one night as he rolled over in bed to face his boyfriend. He tried not to be too distracted by the lovely way his pale skin made his freckles stand out. He kept his voice sweet and simple, that tone he knew he had in his tool box of things he could do to get Richie to agree to anything. “Would you be willing to film with me for the next episode?”

This wasn’t something Richie usually agreed to. He liked letting Eddie have all the attention. Besides, the horde of fangirls who swooned all over them together was kind of annoying? But, Eddie had called him Chee and the holidays were literally like next week and were those puppy dog eyes Eddie was using? Shit. He must really want this, bad. He had already mentally agreed to the thing, but he kept his tone cautious just to lead Eddie on a bit. “What’s the plan?”

“Well, I was thinking… maybe we could… walk through Neibolt house for the Christmas edition of the show?”

Well, Richie was planning to agree, but that was something of a hard pass for him. “You want to visit the sight of our childhood trauma for your vlog? Not gonna happen, babe, I’m sorry.”

Normally, Eddie would have pressed, but something about Richie’s tone here, and the way all of a sudden he looked just a little paler, told him he should stop there. Richie, however, had noticed the crestfallen look on Eddie’s face and just honestly could not let that stand. So he pulled his phone off of the nightstand.

“Rich… no phones in bed, we agreed–“

But before he could go any further, Richie was turning his phone around and showing it to Eddie. On the screen there was a list of other haunted places in Derry, which still sort of made the trashmouth’s stomach a little queasy, but at the bottom was a bonus listing, a place just put of town. Don’t ask why, but even a foot off of Derry’s jurisdiction felt safer than being in there. “How about this place instead?”

The grin that lit up Eddie’s face was worth it. Richie always came through in the end.

So, that’s how they got here. Richie had somehow wound up sitting alone in what that Buzzfeed article called a serious haunting hot spot, listening for the sound of something. Anything. It was worth noting that Eddie must have really loved his followers, or must have been extremely into this ghost thing, because when they stepped onto the rickety creaking porch of the dilapidated house, he didn’t hear him complain about dust or black mold or hypodermic needles once.

“Alright, you fuckin’ pussy assed ghosts,” Richie taunted (and even though Eddie was supposed to be off doing something else, he heard a gasp and a quiet ‘Richard!’ when he heard the p-word.) “I’m right here! Sittin’ in your dark room, not believing in you… are you gonna, like, come prove me wrong or something?”

This method seemed to be Richie’s personal favorite way to get ghost evidence. Taunting the hell out of thin air. Eddie did not approve, not even a little bit, and that was made clear every time he had to click his tongue or roll his eyes. He still couldn’t believe Richie didn’t believe in ghosts. Eddie, on the other hand, had a healthy respect for all things paranormal. He had to. He didn’t see a world where something could do the things that monster from their childhood had done but ghosts couldn’t be real, too. 

Besides, if ghosts were real, maybe his dad really was watching over him. 

He wouldn’t ever admit that out loud to Richie though, if only because Eddie knew that Richie would never make fun of him for believing in ghosts again, and he sort of liked the teasing by now. A healthy dose of skepticism kept him grounded. 

“Alright, Chee, your two minutes are up,” Eddie said with a heavy sigh. They had been in this house for over an hour and a half now and had gotten absolutely nothing. He was holding his camera and talking to his followers, something he was still getting used to. “Richie just spent two minutes in the cell-room and we didn’t notice anything weird, but who knows? Maybe the cameras picked up something we’ll catch on review–” 

“Yeah, right. All those distant sounds the mic catches, you’ll be jumping up and down at me about it later.” 

Eddie gave Richie A Look™. Richie held his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ motion. 

“Okay, it’s my turn.” 

Already his heart was starting to beat a little. It wasn’t that he was afraid of being alone in a dark room, not really. His fears were much different than that. He didn’t like dirt or dust or bugs or mud or public buses or when the coffee cups weren’t turned upside down when they were put away. The dark and what lay in it wasn’t high up on his list. But, truth be told, he was sort of afraid of being alone in THIS room. 

There were supposed to be, like, demonic presences here. 

Richie took the camera off of Eddie and kept on filming. “You scared?” he asked. 

“A bit.” 

“I’ll be right outside.” 

“No, I think it, like, hates you or something, go away for a bit.” 

“But then who’ll be here to film your girly screams?” 

Richie was met with a lifted brow that was, yes, absolutely caught on camera. “Hilarious, Richard, now walk away.” 

“Suit yourself,” Richie said with a shrug as he put the camera on the tripod and pulled out his phone to use the camera on that instead. There was some cool graffiti he wanted to get some shots of downstairs anyway. He carefully stepped away, avoiding any rotting or weak spots in the floor. 

Eddie closed the door behind him and was all at once met with darkness. Except it didn’t feel like normal darkness, no. It was like the shadows shifted, all drifting away in a fluid motion from the center of the room to the walls, like he had interrupted a meeting and now everyone had separated. His mind was surely being a little overactive, he probably needed to chill. 

He didn’t sit down at first. He just stood in the center of the room and looked around. “Uh…,” he said quietly, holding the digital recorder in front of himself. “Hey.” 

A pause, nothing. Already Eddie felt sort of silly talking to dead air. He was pretty sure Richie was going to be standing outside the door anyway, waiting to jump out and scare him. 

“So, uh, are there any, like… spirits in here?” 

Still nothing. 

“I-If you are here, maybe come and talk into this device in my hand. I’ll be able to hear you later, which… on second thought doesn’t really help us much now.” 

He would for sure have to edit this content for later viewing. 

He kept on like that for a while, going well on past his two minute mark. He paced around the room, kept talking, got a little more confident in his conversation with the undead skills. He just started to pretend as though there actually was a conversation going on, he could only hear his part of it. 

Eddie had no idea how much time had passed since he walked into this room, but nothing had happened and truth be told he was getting a little impatient. And bored. And… maybe Richie was right. There were no ghosts here. This whole filming had been sort of a bust. Nothing overtly funny even happened. 

“Come on, demon man, I’m right here! Give me something!” 

The wind shook the trees outside, there was still no response. 

Eddie groaned. “No, of course not. Drive all the way out here for nothing.” 

Another pause. There was the sound of heavy snow hitting the window, but nothing else. 

“Yeah, I figured as much. You’re not even real, are you? Seriously. I’ve been here all day waiting for you to show yourself and you’re not even gonna bother doing that much. You’re just a made up story.” 

Eddie was growing more ballsy as the seconds ticked on. Maybe even a little mad. He felt kind of silly, coming out here all excited to catch evidence of a ghost only to come up with nothing. At least he’d have plenty of rage material to rant about when they got back to their apartment. He turned on his heel and shook his head, his annoyance clear now. 

“Whatever, forget it. This was a fuckin’ dumb idea anyway.” But before he left, he paused and decided to try to employ some of Richie’s tactics. “My boyfriend was right, you are just a pussy.” 

And he was expecting nothing to happen at all, so much so that he moved to open the door. But it wouldn’t budge. 

“Rich— for fuck’s sake this isn’t funny. Open the door, I want to go home. It’s cold and I’m pissed off.” And, for the record, that was all it would usually take to get Richie to stop messing with him. So Eddie was surprised when the door didn’t budge. “Rich, let me out!” Still nothing. 

All the hair on the back of Eddie’s neck stood up and he straightened some. He could swear he heard something breathing in the room with him. 

Pussy, indeed. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod,” he muttered to himself as he started to ijggle the door handle, pulling on it as hard as he could. “RICHIE! OPEN THE DOOR!” 

Finally, after much struggling, the door flew open like it had never been closed in the first place. Eddie opened his mouth, about to give his boyfriend the biggest reaming out he’d ever given him, but all he was met with was his camera. He was probably giving one hell of a face. In fact, that’d probably be the thumbnail Richie used as the cover for the damn thing. 

He didn’t pause or slow down after that, just darted down the stairs looking for Richie. “Chee?!” he shouted, and from the floor below he heard a casual ‘yeah?’ Eddie found Richie in the living room, camera pointed towards the spray painted picture of a dick (no ball hairs!) looking utterly confused. 

Breathlessly, Eddie spoke, “Didn’t you hear me screaming for you up there?” 

“…no? Why? Are you okay? You look a mess, babe, what happened?” 

If it had been anyone else, Eddie wouldn’t have believed he didn’t have anything to do with it. He would have expected literally anyone else to have set up an elaborate prank to make him look like an idiot, but not Richie. Which only made the hair on the back of his neck stand up harder. 

“We gotta go, like now,” he said, pulling on Richie’s sleeve. “Go get the camera. I’m scared. Please?” 

He didn’t even need to finish and Richie was already nodding. “Just go wait on the porch, okay? I’ll be down in a second.” 

Thank god for loving, healthy relationships, amirite? Eddie made his way outside and leaned against the garden fence, arms wrapped around himself. The snow was cold and the air made his face hurt but it was better being stuck inside that place for much longer. Eddie looked up at the window and felt his heart race even more when he was absolutely positive he had seen a shadow swooping out of view.


End file.
